customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 11 Episodes of Barney
Here are the episodes from Season 11 of Barney & Friends aired on PBS in North America in 2007. Also, new Season 11 episodes only aired on TV in the United Kingdom from 2007-2008, but never aired in North America on TV. Episodes (North American Version) Pistachio and Full Team Ahead Pistachio: After Barney cannot eat more pistachios, his friends show him the imporance of eating them in moderation. Full Team Ahead: BJ excludes his cousin from his baseball team, after not having any atheletic abilitiy. Barney teaches him that the best way to play baseball is to share the experience with all of his friends. The Magic Words and Litterbot The Magic Words: When Baby Bop forgets to use "Please" and "Thank You", Barney tells her the story of "The Princess and the Magic Words" where a princess who could not say the magic words because she did not use them often. Litterbot: Riff creates a robot that cleans up trash from the park. When the robot malfunctions, it's up to Riff and his friends to lend a helping hand. Bop 'til You Drop and The Sleepless Sleepover Bop 'til You Drop: Baby Bop's friends give her a whistle to signal for them to play together. When she becomes too bossy, Barney teaches her the importance of being a good friend. The Sleepless Sleepover: Barney helps Melanie get over her fear of night time at a sleepover campout in the park. Little Red Rockin' Hood and The Whole Truth Little Red Rockin' Hood: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids put on a twist on a classic fairy tale called "Little Red Rockin' Hood" where a wolf and a young girl combined their music together to form "Country Rock" The Whole Truth: After BJ takes credit for Sarah's painting, Barney teaches him to always be honest with his friends. The Wind and the Sun and The Nature of Things The Wind and the Sun: When Baby Bop and BJ fight to use the same place in the park, Barney tells them the story called "The Wind and the Sun" The Nature of Things: After Rachel makes a mess in the park, she dreams about how littering affects many animal homes. The New Kid and Grandpa's Visit The New Kid: After Riff befriends a new kid, BJ fears that Riff is not his friend any more. Grandpa's Visit: Ryan's grandfather visits the park in search of a special bird. The Big Garden and Listen! The Big Garden: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids harvest crops in the park's garden. Listen!: Barney and his friends help Detective Riff figure out where a strange noise is coming from. Lost and Found and Pot Full of Sunshine Lost and Found: After promising he would take care of the circus tickets, BJ loses them and sets out to find them. Pot Full of Sunshine: Baby Bop helps take care of a flower. After she's worried that her flower died, Barney and the kids help her feel better. Trail Boss Barney and Get Happy! Trail Boss Barney: Barney takes his friends to a working ranch. Get Happy!: Riff creates a device to make Olivia happy. For the Fun of It and Starlight, Star Bright For the Fun of It: BJ wants to learn a basketball trick just like his friend Terry. Through the process, he learns the importance of perseverance. Starlight, Star Bright: During a sleepover campout, Baby Bop sees a shooting star and wonders where it had gone. Best in Show and No, No, No! Best in Show: Susan lets BJ enter her dog Pilgrim in a dog show! No, No, No!: Baby Bop is angry about hearing "No" all the time, so Barney tells her the story called "Cinderella". The Emperor's Contest and Beethoven's Hear! The Emperor's Contest: After Ryan thinks about cheating in a fishing contest, Barney tells him a story called "The Emperor's Contest" where a boy became emperor by being honest. Beethoven's Hear!: After Riff wonders if he would still like music if he was deaf, Barney introduces one of the best deaf musicians of all time - Beethoven. Guess Who? and Sweet Treats Guess Who?: Riff decides on a costume for the Halloween Party. Sweet Treats: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids go trick-or-treating at the park's Halloween party. After Ramon loses all his Halloween candies, BJ shares his Halloween candies with him. The Babysitter and The Color of Barney The Babysitter: After a babysitter visits Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids at the park, Amy and Melanie will have a babysitter to babysit Barney and his friends. Meanwhile, Melanie goes to the caboose to see Amy felt a little bit worried about a babysitter. The Color of Barney: When all the colors that Barney turned green, Baby Bop turned orange and BJ turned blue. What happened when they turned back to normal? Dream Big and That's What a Mommy Is Dream Big: Hoping to go to Mars, Riff builds his own rocket ship. When his plans do not succeed, Barney teaches him the importance of sticking to his dreams. That's What a Mommy Is: After witnessing many helpful and caring mothers in the park, Baby Bop wonders what makes a really good mommy. The Shrinking Blankey and The Awful Tooth The Shrinking Blankey: Baby Bop is concerned that she may be outgrowing her blankey. The Awful Tooth: Riff tries to take a bite of his ice cream, but he has a sore tooth. It's up to Barney and his friends to help him overcome his fear of the dentist. The Blame Game and What's Your Name? The Blame Game: Marcos accidentaly breaks Melanie's project and fears that she may not want to be his friend anymore. Barney teaches him that a good friend is an honest friend. What's Your Name?: Myra believes that her name is boring. So, Barney's friends figure out the origin of their names. The Magic Caboose and BJ the Great The Magic Caboose: Barney and the kids board the magic caboose to take pretend trips to different countries like Egypt, Tahiti and India. BJ the Great: BJ wants to become a great magician without practicing. BJ wants to become a great magician, but does not want to practice. When he thinks he has turned his sister into a turtle, he learns that practice makes perfect. Gift of the Dinos and A Visit to Santa Gift of the Dinos: During a secret Santa session, BJ and Riff decide to give up their prized possessions to give the ultimate gift to each other. A Visit to Santa: Melanie misses the mailman when she wasn't getting her Christmas letter to him on time, so Barney takes her to Santa's workshop at the North Pole to deliver her Christmas wish list to Santa. Riff's Musical Zoo and The Princess and the Frog Riff's Musical Zoo: After the trip to the real zoo got canceled, Riff uses stuffed animals and musical instruments to mimic animals sounds to create a pretend zoo called "musical zoo"! The Princess and the Frog: After Baby Bop promises Ryan to watch his pet frog, Barney tells her the story called "The Princess and the Frog" to remind her to always keep her promises. Imagination and Adventures Imagination: Barney and his friends spend the entire day using their imaginations with fun activities. Adventures: Barney and his friends pretend to go on lots of adventures. Big as Barney and The Chase Big as Barney: After observing the positive impact Barney has on his friends, Ryan decides that he wants to act and look just like Barney. The Chase: After the kids fight over wanting to do the same thing, Barney tells them a Native American story called "The Chase" that teaches to be yourself and not follow to the crowd. Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite and Time Flies Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite: After Eva finds a fossil or dinosaur skeleton, Barney and his friends go time traveling to see lots of prehistoric dinosaurs like a tyrannosaurus Rex, triceratops, brachiosaurus, stegosaurus or pteranodon. When if it's BJ and Riff's turn to be cavemen, who lived in a cave. Time Flies: While Riff checks the time with his watch, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids know all about telling the time, including the minutes and the hours. Get Well and Rhyming Time Get Well: When Baby Bop is sick, Barney and his friends help her feel better. Rhyming Time: When Riff can't make up his rhyme, Barney and his friends have a rhyming day for talking in rhyme, rhyming words and play the game show "What Rhymes with..." Valentine's Day and Love Valentine's Day: Barney helps his friends prepare for the big Valentine party in the park. The Queen Of Hearts then comes for a visit, to help celebrate. Love: Barney helps the kids make their paper hearts, so they can give them to friends and family members they care about. Habitat After Fred Frankstein wants Barney and friends move into new habitats with animals. While Barney finishes his packing and walks around the park, saying goodbye to his friends. U.K. Episodes Greetings and Discoveries Greetings: Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop have to greet other friends in the park. Discoveries: Baby Bop, BJ and Riff knows all about discoveries with Barney and his friends. News to You and Slow and Steady! News to You: Barney and his friends have a special news report in the park. Slow and Steady!: Barney, BJ and Riff have a big race day in the park for racing to the finish line. Batter Up! and Something's Missing Batter Up!: Barney and his friends have baseball practice in the field. Something's Missing: After Amy, Marcos, Ryan and Megan were being absent during a trip to a friend's, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff tells Sofia and Victor when they will be back soon in the park. Picnic and Sing Opera Picnic: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids prepare a picnic in the park. Sing Opera: After Baby Bop listens to opera songs in the radio, Barney tells her, BJ and Riff and other friends to sing opera. The Pistachio Touch and Just Desserts The Pistachio Touch: Barney touches all the pistachios when he eats them for his friends. Just Desserts: After Riff eats too many sweet treats, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids have to tell him that he develops a tummy ache. Save the Day and The Missing Treasure Chest Save the Day: BJ, Riff and Baby Bop were pretending to be Super-Dinos. Barney and the kids show them they are playing a dress-up game. The Missing Treasure Chest: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids were pretending to be pirates and sailing to a tropical island to find a mysterious treasure chest was hidden. Hide and Seek with Baby Bop and Healthy Bodies Hide and Seek with Baby Bop: Baby Bop wants to play a game called hide and seek before someone finds Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids. Healthy Bodies: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids are so full of energy to eat healthy food and get some exercise. Picture Perfect and You're a Star! Picture Perfect: It's picture day at the caboose, Barney and his friends have to gather around the picture before the camera takes it. You're a Star!: Baby Bop is good at singing in a real talent show. Barney and his friends are ready to put on a show for lots of dances and songs. We're Gonna Get Wet and Queen for a Day We're Gonna Get Wet: After BJ and Baby Bop play in the sprinkler, Barney and the kids know that they are getting wet because of the watering can, birdbath or hose. Queen for a Day: Baby Bop wants to be a queen of the royal kingdom. Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids show Baby Bop how is she a queen. Barney Can Dance! and The Feast Barney Can Dance!: Barney loves to dance to the music while his friends are playing instruments before the band concert starts. The Feast: Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop are preparing a big feast in the caboose for eating pineapple upside down cake, cookies and muffins. Catch a Sneeze and Make Room for Riff Catch a Sneeze: When BJ is allergic to dandelions, Barney, Baby Bop, Riff and the kids show him how to stop the sneeze. Make Room for Riff: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are making pretend rooms in the house for Riff. Baby Bop Gets Hurt and BJ's Broken Arm Baby Bop Gets Hurt: Baby Bop and BJ were playing tag in the park. When Baby Bop gets a splinter on her finger, Barney takes her to the doctor to fix Baby Bop's boo-boo. BJ's Broken Arm: BJ was climbing a tree while he fells and broke his arm. Barney takes BJ to the doctor to put a cast on his arm to feel better. Baby Bop Gets Her Bandage Cast Removed and BJ Gets His Cast Removed Baby Bop Gets Her Bandage Cast Removed: BJ Gets His Cast Removed: A Day to Remember and Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? A Day to Remember: Barney and his friends create a very own holiday. Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?: While Barney's friends wanted to play with this ball during a game, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff were so scared of the big bad ball when Barney and his friends were playing. Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! and Big Hugs Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way!: Barney, BJ and Riff tell that Megan and Eva get to argue, they show them to switch places with anyone else. Big Hugs: Baby Bop knows that it's great to give a big hug with Barney and his friends. The Secret Mission and Make Something Special The Secret Mission: After Mr. Copeland gets into trouble, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and their friends pretending to be agents for a mission to help save him in the park. Make Something Special: Baby Bop, BJ and Riff are making a surprise for Barney, a whole park with the caboose. After they make the project, the dinosaurs are making a fun scrapbook with lots of photos of Barney's friends in the park. The Carnival and Hic-Hic-Hiccups The Carnival: Barney and his friends are putting a carnival in the park. Hic-Hic-Hiccups: Baby Bop can't stop the hiccups because if Barney and his friends how to show her to make the hiccups go away. Family Trip and Baby Bop Gets Lost Family Trip: Ryan is upset when he is taking his family on a trip with Barney and his friends. Baby Bop Gets Lost: When Baby Bop gets lost at the mall, Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids help her show the way back to the park. Hot! Hot! Hot! and One Hat Fits All Hot! Hot! Hot!: On a hot summer day, Barney and his friends have a barbecue at the park. One Hat Fits All: When the kids take turns wearing a hat, Barney knows that it's not what you wear. The Beach and Camping The Beach: ''' '''Camping: Hats and Shoes Hats: Shoes: ''' BJ's Scooter Ride and Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride '''BJ's Scooter Ride: BJ rides his scooter around the park during the Annual Scooter Race. Barney shows BJ and his friends to ride scooters. Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride: Baby Bop tries to ride her tricycle around the park. Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids show Baby Bop how ride a tricycle. Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital and A Trip to London, England Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital: Baby Bop is nervous to go to the hospital, so Barney and his friends show her to take care of her. A Trip to London, England: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids are taking a trip to London, England. Riff is Sick and Princess for a Day Riff is Sick: Princess for a Day: Riff's Funny Symphony and Meet a Visitor Riff's Funny Symphony: Riff will conduct in a funny orchestra, as Barney's friends play in a concert tonight. Meet a Visitor: Barney introduces a new friend from England, Frankie, who is visiting Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the children in the park. Sing-Along in Season 11 Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop were hosting a sing-along in the eleventh season with songs from various Season 11 episodes.